Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by RAWR.ImaMonster
Summary: This is a one-shot taking place after Broken Beyond Repair, so if you haven't read that this won't make any sense. Dreams bring Bella back to Phil, in this case, who said revenge is a bad thing? Rated M for violence, strong language and some harsh humor.


**Here's the one-shot following BBR. Have fun kids.**

Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

I started to doze off, wait how's that possible I'm a vampire? Oh yeah I brought some of my traits along with me into my eternal life. Edward was off doing something with Jasper and Emmett. I fell asleep and into a nightmare, one that I knew well because it wasn't just a nightmare, it was a memory. If I could, I swear I would've been crying. My body tossed and turned as my nightmare reached its climax. Then my body jolted into an upright position. I gasped for unneeded breath and shook.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked rubbing soothing circles into my hand.

"Nightmare," I said regaining my composure. He pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back.

"I'm so sorry," he said. The same thing he's said hundreds of times even though it's only been a year. Then something came into my mind. I had the power to learn abilities so I could see the future, read minds, could manipulate emotions, and had incredible strength along with a few other things I learned along the way. But it wasn't me seeing the future, it was Alice, but I was in her head.

**XXX Vision XXX**

_A woman walked into a room and to a man. The women was, Renee, and the man…Phil. She handed him a plate of food. He took it and stuffed a forkful in his mouth just to spit it out a second later. He pulled his arm back and released it into the face of the woman. She fell to the floor clutching her cheek, a few stinging tears falling from her eyes._

"_That's cold, what did I tell you about the food?" he questioned getting down to eye level._

"_That you like it hot," she squeaked. He pulled his foot back and kicked her in the side, making her roll. _

"_You know, you are good," he said, "but not as good as your daughter was, it's a shame she disappeared." The woman coughed a bit as tears streamed down her cheeks._

"_Bella," she whimpered out before he kicked her in the side again._

**XXX End Vision XXX**

"Mom," my voice squeaked. I ran outside and spun around. I pulled a tree out of the ground and threw it as hard as I could. How could I let this happen to her? How long has this been going on? Why the fuck didn't I see this before? I walked to a tree and threw a swift punch launching my fist straight in and out of it.

"Bella, it's not your fault," Alice said everyone by her side.

"Yes, it is, if I would've just killed him," I said, "I could have so long ago."

"You had no idea," Rosalie said.

"I knew what kind of man he was," I said through my teeth. Edward came to me and wrapped his arms around with me.

"Love, don't blame yourself," he said.

"I'll blame myself if I'm to blame," I said, "and I'm to blame."

"You can change this all now," Rosalie said, relating to me with the same idea in mind.

"Yes," I said, "and I shall." I started running towards Florida when Edward called out to me. "What?" I asked.

"You should think about this," he said.

"I'm don't thinking, and waiting," I said.

"Well if you're gonna do this," he said a smile playing on his lips, "do it right."

"Thank you," I said. Me, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett gathered around in a circle on the ground. Then we formulated a plan and set off.

XXX One Hour Later XXX

Phil got up and went into the bathroom and while he did that, Emmett and Jasper took Renee. Jasper kept her calm and they took her far explaining the jest of what was going on. Rosalie and Alice walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. They wore stripper outfits and Phil opened the door.

'I don't like the idea of that scumbag being near my wife,' Emmett thought. I felt lust coming off of Phil like an overflowed cup of water. They lured him into the bedroom where I waited sitting on the bed. A look of fear came to his eyes and he swallowed.

"B-bella…is that…you?" he asked.

"You better believe it," I said. Then Rosalie and Alice got aggressive pushing Phil roughly to the bed.

"What're you bitches-" but he was cut off by a light slap on his face.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Phil, but this isn't exactly what you think it is," I said, "hurting me was a bad decision, but hurting my mom was just stupid." I got on top of him putting my knees on either side of his waist then moved one to the top of his groin. I pushed down lightly and felt how much pain he was in. "Oops, my bad."

"You little-"

"I'd watch your tongue mister before one of us rips it out," I said wagging a finger in his face.

'I'd like you to do something else with this tongue,' he thought looking at Alice and Rosalie.

"You're disgusting, other than ripping, cutting or burning it," I said, "we will do nothing with your tongue."

"How'd-"

"I'm in tuned with people," I said tapping my head, "so I'm going to do a series of things to you, some relating to body parts you used to hurt me and my mom, some relating to things you've said, and some, just for the hell of it. But before I start we should have a little talk. These are my sisters Alice and Rosalie and they agree that what you've done to me and my mother is wrong. I have a feeling you may have some regrets. And you're also probably wondering why I'm here. I'm here to hurt you the way you hurt me and my mom not in the exactly same way, but trust me it'll hurt, we'll all make sure of it."

"Are you sure you want to bring yourself down to my level?" he questioned.

"Oh that would work if only I was stupid," I said, "like you."

"You're right, you're right I'm stupid just let me go and I swear I'll never hurt anyone again," he said his voice shaky.

"I'm afraid you're just a bit too late," I said.

"Any last words, questions, comments, complains?" I asked.

"Please don't do this," he said.

"Nothing, really? Okay well let's party. Now I'm trusting that you won't move because if you I'll break both of your feet. Now where to start, where to start," I said pacing across the room. "Wait I had a thought, you said something to my mom I just can't get out of my head, answer a question for me," I said walking over to him, "how do you like your food?"

"Hot," he squeaked.

"How do you like your food?" I asked, "because I couldn't hear you."

"Hot," he said again. I snapped my finger and fire stood on the tip of my index finger. Alice handed me a marshmallow she got who knows where. I set it on fire then blew it out just lightly enough to extinguish the fire.

"Open," I said and he obeyed. I pushed the marshmallow into his mouth and closed it. I could tell it was burning his mouth. "Hey, you're the one who said he likes his food hot," I said. "Now this," I said taking a hold of one of his fingers, "is to represent you touching me, I break one for each time you did it." I broke his index finger, than middle, than ring, than pinkie, and last thumb counting off as I broke them each and continued onto his other hand. "Drats, I ran out of fingers."

"You're a psycho," he said.

"And you're a scumbag," I said then took hold of his right wrist, "this is for every time you've hit my mother." And his wrist snapped easily in my hand. "This is for every time you've hit me," I said taking a hold of his left hand and snapping it. His screams of were muffled by a gag Rosalie placed on him.

"Don't worry," I said, "this'll be all over soon." "This is because, well I just really don't like you," I said taking a hold of one of his ankles and breaking it. "Ouch that sounded like it hurt. Alice, Rose you might want to go, this might get a little gory"

"See ya Bella," they said.

"See you in hell," Rosalie said and they jumped out of the window. I heard them laughing about what Rose said as they left reminding me of teenagers.

"Okay, now that we're alone," I said unzipping his pants, "wow, you haven't changed a bit, still unimpressive." I smiled and took hold of him and ripped it off, "well this night just gets better and better." I sighed and dangled it in front of his face. He screamed and writhed in pain. "Now just one last deed to do." I brought my face down to his, "now this is for being the bastard you are and hurting me and my mom." I snapped his neck and picked him up. I ran out and dumped him in a swamp. I watched as alligators ripped him apart and fight over him. Then I went to my family who were all together. I walked in the door, put my hands on my hips, and spoke.

"Three cheers for sweet revenge."

**So leave what you think in a review!!!!**


End file.
